


Us

by syubbiechubs22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Shinsuke pov, Summer, Sunaosa mentioned, atsumu pov
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syubbiechubs22/pseuds/syubbiechubs22
Summary: Miya Atsumu dalam perspektif Kita ShinsukeRasa Miya Atsumu terhadap Kita Shinsuke
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. From me**

Siang hari di awal bulan Juni, tim voli Inarizaki masih berkutat dengan lapangan voli. Hari yang sangat panas sebetulnya untuk melakukan aktifitas di luar ruangan. Di luar sana, Matahari terlalu menyombongkan sinarnya seperti menantang manusia mana yang sanggup dengan panas sang mentari. Bahkan klub baseball yang terkenal rajin dengan jadwal latihan mereka tidak terlihat di lapangan, mungkin mereka leboh memilih untuk melindungi kepala mereka jika tidak ingin isi kepala meleleh. Wajarnya semua murid Inarizaki berlibur di rumahnya masing-masing karena ini adalah liburan musim panas, tapi seperti yang kalian baca, tim voli Inarizaki menentang keputusan tersebut untuk berlibur dan memakai seminggu penuh dari liburan musim panas untuk berlatih voli. 

Shinsuke ingin melancarkan serangan protes pada pelatihnya, dia tidak suka dengan perubahan mendadak seperti ini, jika waktunya liburan ya liburan, jika waktunya latihan ya latihan. Shinsuke adalah manusia dengan jadwal tersusun rapih tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Jadi mengetahui ada latihan mendadak di musim panas jelas sudah menghancurkan rutinitas nya. Dan lagi, di sekolah Inarizaki hanya klub voli saja yang datang ke sekolah untuk latihan seperti ini. Klub sekolah yang lain terlalu menghargai hari libur mereka sehingga mereka tidak ingin jatah liburan mereka dipakai untuk kegiatan klub, dan juga, perlu di tekankan sekali lagi jika ini hari yang panas. Sangat panas. Beruntung sekolah Inarizaki mempunyai lapangan indoor untuk klub voli dan basket, jadi setidaknya mereka tidak perlu terpapar sinar matahari secara langsung. 

Tapi sebelum Shinsuke protes kepada pelatihnya sepertinya ia juga harus menurunkan stamina para rekan tim voli nya. Lihatlah, mereka bahkan tidak mengeluh sama sekali dengan jadwal latihan mendadak musim panas mereka. Tetap bersemangat menjatuhkan masing-masing lawan yang dibagi dua oleh pelatih untuk melakukan latih tanding. Padahal ini hanya latihan, tapi mereka sama seriusnya seperti turnamen voli nasional. Mungkin masih belum terima dikalahkan oleh Karasuno. Yah, sama seperti Shinsuke, dia juga masih kecewa, tapi ia sudah kelas tiga, harus mempersiapkan ujian nya yang tinggal menghitung bulan, dan juga biasanya Shinsuke membantu nenek nya di hari libur seperti ini seperti membantu neneknya berkebun atau membersihkan rumah. Tapi itu semua terhalang akibat latihan voli kali ini. Shinsuke jadi merasa sedikit bersalah pada beliau. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Shinsuke tidak membolos saja dari latihan kali ini, jawaban nya adalah ia akan merasa malu pada posisi kapten yang dia sandang. Tidak seharusnya seorang kapten melarikan diri dari tugasnya bukan. 

Tapi tak apa-apa tidak perlu ada yang ia sesali, toh dia sudah terlanjur untuk mengikuti latihan kali ini walaupun sekarang dirinya hanya duduk di bangku cadangan menunggu pelatih memasukkan dirinya ke lapangan. Kalian berfikir jika Shinsuke banyak mengeluh padahal dirinya hanya duduk diam saja? Hei, ini adalah jadwal latihan tiba-tiba di luar kehidupan nya yang monoton. Kalian tahu bukan jika Shinsuke sudah memiliki jadwal hidupnya sendiri dari pagi sampai malam yang selalu ia lakukan terus menerus tanpa terlewat satupun. Shinsuke adalah pemuda disiplin dengan ketekunan di atas rata-rata dan juga pemilik kehidupan monoton. Jangan salahkan dirinya. 

Baiklah, cukup sampai disini saja mengeluhnya. Mengeluhkan sesuatu secara berlebihan tidak baik, atau kau tidak akan melihat hal positif dari hal yang kau lakukan. Jika Shinsuke telusuri hal positif dari latihan ini, maka itu adalah melihat adik kelas kembarnya yang berambut pirang berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh. Miya Atsumu namanya, setter utama dari klub voli Inarizaki. Shinsuke tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi yang jelas matanya selalu mengikuti pergerakan Atsumu di lapangan. Mulai dari berbagai macam servis yang dijuluki servis menyusahkan oleh lawan nya, saat Atsumu sesekali men _tossing_ umpan dari saudaranya atau saat diri nya membuat _set_ ideal untuk para _spiker_. Bohong jika Shinsuke tidak memuji Atsumu. Dengan segala kegigihan dan keahlian nya, jelas Atsumu merupakan pemain hebat.

Mungkin beberapa orang tidak sadar jika Atsumu adalah _setter_ yang mementingkan spiker lebih dari siapapun. Atsumu tidak ragu untuk menekuk lututnya jauh lebih rendah demi memberikan _set_ cantik menggunakan sepuluh jari nya pada _spiker_. Padahal menekuk lutut nyaris menyentuh lantai seperti itu sangat susah, jika kau tidak berhati-hati mungkin otot pada kaki mu akan tegang dan menimbulkan rasa sakit. Shinsuke bingung mengapa Atsumu harus melakukan hal tersebut sebegitu jauhnya, padahal dia bisa memberikan set dengan _receive_ bawah. Tapi saat itu tidak sengaja Shinsuke mendengar Atsumu berbicara pada Suna jika _receive_ seperti itu hanya menggunakan dua lengan, sedangkan menekuk lututnya dapat membuatnya melakukan set menggunakan sepuluh jari, lebih banyak lebih baik. Atsumu hanya ingin memberikan set terbaik nya pada para spiker. Shinsuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Atsumu. 

Lalu saat awal semester kemarin, Atsumu di undang untuk mengikuti kamp pelatihan pemuda se-Jepang. Prestasi yang sangat membanggakan, bahkan Shinsuke saat itu mengucapkan syukur bahagia pada Kami-sama, entah untuk apa, tapi Shinsuke merasa sangat bangga pada adik kelas nya satu itu. Yah, walaupun harus Shinsuke akui jika dirinya sedih tidak dapat melihat Atsumu saat latihan voli. Atau saat Atsumu tidak membuat kegaduhan dengan saudara kembarnya yang Shinsuke akui cukup memberi warna pada tim voli Inarizaki. Atsumu sudah seperti pemain favoritnya dalam tim. Shinsuke menikmati melihat gerakan-gerakan Atsumu dalam lapangan, melihat rambut pirangnya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti pemiliknya, melihat _set_ cantik dari tangan Atsumu, atau lompatan saat melakukan _service ace_. Rasanya Shinsuke seperti melihat bintang yang bersinar terang di lapangan. Sejak saat itu Shinsuke menjuluki Atsumu sebagai pemain bintang dalam hati nya. 

Satu lagi! Kalian juga harus tahu jika Atsumu dijuluki sebagai setter nomor satu semasa SMA. Benar-benar sangat membanggakan bukan? Shinsuke merasa bersyukur dirinya masuk ke klub voli Inarizaki dan bertemu dengan Miya Atsumu. Bagaikan melihat pemain professional di depan matanya sendiri, dan juga dia jadi belajar banyak dari Atsumu tentang bola voli, dan juga tentang kegigihan dalam menekuni sesuatu yang di cintai. Shinsuke harus berterima kasih pada Atsumu nanti karena telah memberikan permainan hebat semasa SMA mereka. Kemampuan Atsumu terlalu banyak, kalau begini Shinsuke bisa jadi pengagum rahasia Atsumu jadinya. Tapi tak apa, Miya Atsumu memang pantas untuk dikagumi Shinsuke pikir. 

Banyak hal yang bisa dibanggakan dalam diri Atsumu selain permainannya yang hebat, harus Shinsuke akui jika Atsumu terlihat tampan. Baiklah, jangan salah paham dulu bukan hanya Shinsuke yang berkata seperti itu, para perempuan yang menjadi fans Atsumu juga berkata demikian. Mereka selalu berkata jika tubuh Atsumu adalah tubuh proporsional bagi laki-laki. Tubuh tinggi pas dengan badan tegap berisi. Tidak terlalu gemuk, dan tidak terlalu kurus. Bahkan saat mereka berganti pakaian dengan pakaian voli, Shinsuke dapat melihat gurat-gurat otot halus di perut Atsumu, seperti six pack pada tubuhnya sedang dalam masa pembentukan. Entah mengapa saat Shinsuke melihat Atsumu topless ia jadi malu sendiri, mungkin karena ia iri pada otot di perut Atsumu, tapi jika ia merasa iri mengapa justru dirinya ingin melarikan jemarinya pada perut dan dada bidang Atsumu? Shinsuke merasa dirinya aneh. Tapi satu hal yang pasti Shinsuke setuju dengan para fans Atsumu jika Atsumu sangat tampan. Ya, Atsumu benar-benar sangat tampan. 

Tidak heran jika Atsumu mempunyai ratusan murid perempuan di sekolah Inarizaki yang tergabung dalam klub _fans Miya senpai_. Bukan hanya Atsumu sebetulnya, kembarannya, Osamu juga demikian. Tapi Atsumu lebih banyak mempunyai murid perempuan yang menjadi kandidat pacarnya. Tak jarang Shinsuke menjumpai Atsumu yang sedang dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis, karena sifatnya yang lebih terbuka dari pada Osamu tentu membuat gadis-gadis tersebut lebih bertahan lama dengan Atsumu ketimbang dengan Osamu. Shinsuke juga tahu seberapa banyak coklat yang Atsumu terima saat hari valentine, bukannya Shinsuke menguntit, hanya saja rekan tim se voli mereka sering membicarakan siapa yang paling banyak menerima coklat dari para gadis. Dan selalu Atsumu yang menjadi pemenangnya. Perlu di garis bawahi. Selalu. Jadi kalian paham kan seberapa populernya Miya Atsumu satu ini. 

Jika diantara para perempuan tersebut banyak yang ingin menjadi pacar Atsumu, Shinsuke paham betul mengapa mereka menginginkan nya. Tampan, berbakat, pemain bintang, dan pribadi yang menyenangkan. Walaupun terkadang Atsumu dapat membuat orang kesal hingga ingin menonjoknya karena sifat sombong yang dia miliki. Tapi selebihnya Atsumu baik-baik saja. Cocok untuk dijadikan pacar idaman. Dan untuk Shinsuke mungkin cocok untuk di jadikan teman. Tapi Shinsuke juga tidak keberatan untuk dijadikan pacar. 

  
Tunggu, apa dia baru saja menerima jika Atsumu menjadi pacarnya? Shinsuke rasa ia sudah gila. Tapi...

  
Baiklah, ini perlu di hentikan atau rona pada wajahnya akan bertambah parah. Ternyata benar apa yang neneknya katakan jika cuaca panas memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan pikiran. 

Shinsuke tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tenggelam dalam pikiran nya, tahu-tahu pertandingan telah usai dengan tim Atsumu sebagai pemenangnya. Shinsuke tersenyum kecil. Tuh kan, sudah dia bilang jika Atsumu adalah pemain bintang di lapangan. 

Seluruh pemain menghampiri tempat duduk Shinsuke, mengambil handuk dan minum masing-masing, tak terkecuali Atsumu. Bajunya basah karena keringat yang bercucuran dan juga rambut pirangnya menjadi lepek. Shinsuke heran bagaimana bisa seseorang tetap terlihat tampan bahkan dalam keadaan berantakan dan keringat dimana-mana? Shinsuke rasa itu hanya berlaku bagi Atsumu saja. Melihat keadaan Atsumu yang sangat kecapekan, pasti ia sudah berjuang sangat keras dalam latihan kali ini. Memberi pujian sedikit Shinsuke rasa tidak akan masalah. Maka Shinsuke menarik garis senyum di wajahnya, tersenyum tulus untuk Atsumu di hadapan nya.

  
“Kau sudah berjuang dengan hebat, Atsumu" 

Oh? Apakah Shinsuke baru saja melihat rona merah pada wajah Atsumu?


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. To you**

Masih di musim panas, tidak berubah banyak. Masih setia dengan matahari besar yang menyinari Jepang, membuat orang-orang kepanasan sehingga membuat sebagian besar manusia berdiam diri di rumahnya dan bermalas-malas an di depan televisi dengan semangka besar di depan. Musim panas yang nikmat jika kau dapat bersantai di rumah. Tapi tidak bagi Atsumu, dia masih memiliki jadwal latihan voli di liburan musim panas seperti ini. Sial memang, tidak dapat bermalas-malas an di musim panas rasanya seperti disuruh kerja rodi. Sudah panas, harus latihan voli pula. Keringat Atsumu jadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak karena cuaca yang menyengat ini. Tapi Atsumu berterima kasih atas latihan nya di musim panas ini. Loh kok? Tenang, Atsumu punya alasan nya sendiri.

Pertama, dia serumah dengan Osamu. Yah kenyataan pahit yang harus ia jalani karena mau tak mau Osamu adalah saudara kembarnya. Bukannya Atsumu sangat membenci saudara kembarnya sendiri, yah dia memang kadang kesal dengan Osamu sih, kadang mereka bertengkar juga, suka mencaci maki juga... baiklah hubungan saudara memang tidak selama nya manis. Kalau dilihat-lihat sebetulnya malah seperti Atsumu yang menjadi benalu di keluarga Miya. Kerjaan Atsumu saat liburan musim panas hanya berguling di lantai di depan kipas, seperti ikan teri yang di keringkan. Osamu tidak jauh berbeda, panas matahari memang membuat manusia malas, tapi setidaknya Osamu selalu membuatkan mereka makan siang atau makan malam jika orang tua mereka pulang larut malam. Osamu jelas lebih berguna disini ketimbang Miya yang lain nya. Oke, balik lagi ke topik. 

Bukan serumah dengan Osamu yang menjadi masalah utama kali ini melainkan Osamu yang suka mengundang pacar nya untuk datang ke kediaman keluarga Miya. Suna Rintarou namanya. Rekan tim se voli mereka. Bukan hal asing bagi Atsumu saat tahu Osamu berpacaran dengan Suna, toh Suna juga teman nya. Atsumu tidak keberatan Suna diajak untuk datang ke rumahnya, karena sama saja seperti mengajak teman untuk main ke rumahnya. Yang menjadi nasalah itu adalah Osamu dan Suna yang suka _skinship_ tidak kenal tempat.

Mungkin jika hanya sekali atau dua kali Atsumu masih memaklumi, toh namanya juga orang pacaran, lagi masa-masa kasmaran. Tapi jika yang dilihat nya adalah Osamu dan Suna yang nyaris memakan satu sama lain di kamar mereka, cukup, Atsumu tidak tahan. Maksudnya, ayolah orang mana yang mau melihat percintaan saudaranya sendiri. Itu menjijikkan oke. Terlebih Atsumu dan Osamu membagi kamar yang sama, dan jika Suna datang mereka setidaknya akan ke kamar untuk melakukan entah apa yang Atsumu tidak ingin ketahui. Untungnya selama ini belum ada bau sperma yang memenuhi kamar mereka jadi setidaknya Atsumu tidak perlu bertengkar dengan Osamu dan mengadu kepada orang tua mereka untuk meminta kamar terpisah. Demi dewa di seluruh penjuru kuil, Atsumu amat sangat tidak ingin tahu tentang urusan ranjang saudaranya. 

Kedua, dia dapat melihat Kita Shinsuke saat latihan seperti ini. Kalian berpikir Atsumu menyukai Kita-san? Oh tentu, Atsumu tidak akan ragu untuk mengakui rasa suka nya, kalau perlu dia akan gembor-gembor kan seluruh dunia jika hatinya sudah di pikat oleh Kita Shinsuke kapten voli Inarizaki. Sangat berani. Tapi tidak, karena dia tidak berani untuk mengakui nya di depan Kita-san. Atsumu bukan nya pengecut hanya saja dia kepalang malu jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kita-san. 

Kalau kalian bertanya kepada Atsumu mengapa dia menyukai Kita Shinsuke, akan Atsumu jawab dengan mengatai kalian bodoh. Jangan tersinggung, tapi itu memang pertanyaan bodoh. Atsumu ragu jika di dunia ini ada orang yang tidak menyukai Kita-san. Kita Shinsuke di kenal dengan wataknya yang pendiam dan berkepala dingin, Kita-san tidak akan bertindak tanpa memikirkan nya terlebih dahulu. Semuanya harus di rencanakan dengan pasti. Oleh karena itu hidup Kita-san sangat teratur bak anak disiplin. Yang dimana bagi Atsumu hidup disiplin itu susah, bagaimana bisa seseorang dapat melakukan aktifitas yang sama berulang kali setiap harinya tanpa merasakan bosan sama sekali? Atsumu pikir tidak ada, sampai dia bertemu Kita-san. Awalnya Atsumu pikir Kita adalah sebuah robot, berjalan sesuai aturan yang ada, tetapi saat Atsumu melihat Kita-san menangis setelah ditunjuk untuk menjadi kapten voli Inarizaki, pemikiran Atsumu seketika runtuh. Itu pertama kalinya Atsumu melihat raut wajah lain selain datar dalam wajah Kita-san. Ternyata Kita-san memiliki emosi juga, Atsumu jadi penasaran dengan emosi lain yang Kita-san punya. 

Saat Kita Shinsuke menjabat sebagai kapten voli bisa dibilang jadwal latihan mereka menjadi lebih terorganisir. Datang tepat waktu, pulang tepat waktu. Atsumu tidak heran karena kepribadian Kita-san memang seperti itu. Atsumu menyukainya, dengan datang tepat waktu latihan voli nya jadi lebih lama tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah pulang tepat waktu. Atsumu masih ingin berlatih lebih lama, oleh karena itu tidak jarang Atsumu pulang lebih lama dari yang lain nya, itu pun juga tanpa sepengetahuan Kita-san. Pulang larut malam menyisakan dirinya sendiri di lapangan voli. Pernah suatu ketika karena kebiasaan Atsumu yang selalu pulang malam ia jadi terkena flu, tapi Atsumu abaikan karena cinta nya pada voli tidak bisa dihalangi oleh karena flu saja. Ginjima sempat memberinya pujian kala itu, berkata jika dedikasi Atsumu pada voli tidak dapat di ragukan. Oh jelas Atsumu jadi besar kepala dipuji seperti itu oleh Ginjima, bangga akan dirinya sendiri yang menaruh perhatian penuh pada voli. Tapi itu sebentar saja sebelum kapten mereka, Kita-san menyuruh Atsumu untuk pulang. Berkata pada Ginjima jangan memuji orang yang tidak dapat menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya sendiri. Jujur, Atsumu kesal saat itu. Atsumu hanya ingin menunjukkan tekat dalam hati nya untuk bermain voli, tapi disuruh pulang seperti itu rasanya seperti ketekatan hati Atsumu di patahkan begitu saja. Atsumu kesal. Bahkan ia sampai membanting sepatunya saat sampai di ruang ganti, ingin hati menyuarakan rasa kesalnya dengan mengumpat dan melempar apapun yang di tangan nya, tapi tertahan oleh sekantung berisi makanan ringan dan minuman, lengkap dengan notes bertuliskan ‘untuk Atsumu, makan lah secara teratur dan semoga tidur dengan nyenyak, tertanda Kita’. Aduh, Atsumu mau nangis rasanya. Kemarahan sebelumnya digantikan dengan rasa haru pada sang kapten, tidak menyangka kapten dingin mereka mempunyai perhatian sebesar ini. Semenjak itu Atsumu selalu memperhatikan Kita.

Kalau di perhatikan baik-baik, ternyata Kita Shinsuke itu cukup populer. Tidak se populer Atsumu tentunya, wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacar Atsumu masih lebih banyak dari pada orang-orang yang menyatakan cinta nya pada Kita Shinsuke. Ini baru Atsumu ketahui setelah Atsumu memperhatikan kakak kelasnya itu dengan baik. Terkadang Atsumu menangkap basah Kita-san sedang berduaan dengan perempuan di halaman belakang sekolah yang diakhiri dengan kata permintaan maaf dari Kita. Ouch, Kita-san baru saja menolak seorang gadis. Atau saat Atsumu tak sengaja melihat Kita-san mengambil surat merah hati dalam lokernya, bahkan yang lebih ekstrim terdapat beberapa anak laki-laki yang mengagumi Kita-san dari jauh, mereka bilang Kita-san sangat manis sampai ingin mereka jadikan pacar tapi keburu takut akibat sikap dingin Kita-san. Atsumu pikir sekumpulan laki-laki tersebut akan tetap mengagumi Kita-san dari jauh hingga tiba-tiba suatu hari seorang laki-laki menghampiri Kita-san di tengah ramainya koridor. Mengatakan dirinya menyukai Kita-san hampir seperti berteriak, sehingga murid-murid yang berada di koridor tersebut berhenti sebentar untuk menyaksikan aksi pernyataan cinta tersebut. Atsumu salah satu nya. Tapi sekali lagi, pernyataan tersebut diakhiri oleh permintaan maaf dari Kita-san dan semenjak saat itu Atsumu sadar jika dirinya selalu merasa lega saat Kita Shinsuke menolak seseorang. 

Dari yang Atsumu dengar dari para murid yang menyukai Kita-san, mereka menyukai Kita-san karena pintar, ya harus Atsumu akui jika Kita-san memang amat sangat pintar. Lalu dingin atau pendiam, ya memang benar jika Kita-san sangat pendiam, Kita-san tidak akan membuka mulutnya jika itu bukanlah sesuatu perkataan yang penting, malah seringnya perkataan yang keluar dari Kita-san adalah perkataan dingin yang menohok tepat pada hati. Dan yang teralhir adalah mereka berkata jika Kita-san itu manis. Atsumu terdiam sebentar, dia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat wajah Kita-san secara lekat jadi dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka menyebutnya manis. Pernah sekali Atsumu mencari tahu, saat itu mereka sedang latihan voli dengan yang lain nya. Kita-san masih dengan wajah yang sama. Surai abu-abu serahnya yang diakhiri dengan surai berwarna hitam di bawah, hidung mancung, mata besar yang menatap malas dan juga bibir kecil yang tipis. Yah, harus Atsumu akui jika memang cukup manis, hanya saja manis di wajah Kita-san sedikit tertutupi oleh raut wajah nya yang selalu datar dan serius. Hingga tiba saat latihan voli berakhir dan bersiap untuk pulang Atsumu tak sengaja melihat Kita-san di samping gedung lapangan voli sedang bermain dengan kucing kecil berwarna hitam. Disitu pertama kali nya Atsumu melihat senyum Kita-san yang terlihat sangat tulus dan bahagia. Dan disitu juga Atsumu mendeklarasikan jika Kita-san adalah mahluk termanis yang pernah dia temui. 

Hari ke hari pikiran Atsumu hanya terisi oleh Kita-san saja. Kita-san yang jenius, Kita-san yang manis, Kita-san yang mungil, Kita-san yang pendiam, Kita-san yang- pokoknya berbagai macam Kita-san yang lain nya. Di tengah malam menjelang tidur Atsumu bertanya-tanya sejak kapan dirinya selalu memikirkan Kita-san? Sejak kapan matanya selalu tertuju pada Kita-san? Sejak kapan jantung nya selalu berdegup kencang saat secara tidak sengaja mata nya bertemu dengan manik coklat Kita-san? Sejak kapan? Atsumu terheran, dia berpikir keras apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya, cukup keras hingga kepala nya pusing sendiri sampai suatu ilham merasuki dirinya. Atsumu terduduk dari kasurnya dan berkata lantang ‘AKU JATUH CINTA', diakhiri oleh pukulan di kepala dari saudara kembarnya. 

Yap, Atsumu jatuh cinta saudara-saudara. Jatuh cinta pada kakak kelas nya, kapten nya yang bernama Kita Shinsuke. Jadi dia tidak mengeluh sama sekali dengan latihan musim panas kali ini. Terlebih saat selesai latihan Kita-san tersenyum pada Atsumu dan memuji Atsumu. Kalau urat malu Atsumu sudah tidak ada, ingin rasanya dia selebrasi di lapangan detik itu juga, memamerkan dirinya yang baru saja di puji dan diberi senyum manis milik Kita-san. Aduh, kalau begini kan jadinya Atsumu tambah suka sama Kita-san, serasa ingin memiliki, seakan ingin mengajak berpacaran, kasian dong sama hati Atsumu yang udah berbulan-bulan simpan rasa sukanya kepada Kita-san, dikira kalau disenyumin seperti itu Atsumu kuat?! Maka sehabis latihan voli di saat yang lain nya sudah bergegas duluan ke ruang ganti Atsumu keringat dingin untuk mencoba keberuntungan nya. Baiklah, kau tidak bisa menjadi pengecut selamanya. 

“Kita-san maukah kau berpacaran denganku? Aku menyukai mu"

Atsumu panas dingin atas perkataan nya sendiri. Ingin mundur dan berkata jika pernyataan nya tadi hanya candaan belaka dan memilih untuk mencintai senpai nya dalam diam saja. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Kita-san yang terdiam. Tidak menunjukkan gurat marah, malu atau apapun itu. Hanya datar. Ya tuhan, Atsumu tahu jika dirinya bodoh dan banyak dosa hanya saja tolonglah Atsumu dalam situasi ini, tuhan harus tahu jika dirinya amat sangat menyukai kakak kelasnya ini sehingga bisa dipertimbangkan untuk memberikan Atsumu sedikit keberuntungan. 

“Aku mau"

Tunggu, Atsumu memang meminta pertolongan tuhan barusan, hanya saja dia tidak menyangka jika akan berjalan semulus ini. Atsumu pikir dirinya akan di tolak sama seperti para siswa sebelumnya yang Kita-san tolak. Tapi, sekarang, detik ini juga, Kita-san menerima ajakan kencan seseorang dan hebatnya adalah itu ajakan kencan dari seorang Miya Atsumu. Atsumu sampai bingung dia harus menangis bahagia atau pamer pada seluruh jagat raya jika diri nya diterima oleh Kita-san. Tapi itu urusan belakangan, merayakan hari jadinya bisa kapan-kapan sekarang Atsumu harus membalas senyuman Kita-san dengan pelukan tanda dirinya sangat berterima kasih. 

Musim panas, di awal bulan Juni, tepatnya siang hari. Kita Shinsuke dan Miya Atsumu, kedua insan tunggal melebur menjadi _kita_. 


End file.
